


Horses Want Freedom

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Horses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 14:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Just a herd of horses that became semi wild. They'll sneak into barns for shelter be warmth, but just a quickly run, and are quite amazing at avoiding capture actually.





	Horses Want Freedom

Palonesia or Palo, a beautiful twelve year old palomino mare once used in herding, snorted and swished her white tail. Alonias and Patomic, her parents, might have been proud, had they known, that she was surviving. Brown eyes turned to her son, and she nudged him to nurse. Polaris squealed and kicked his hooves, then shook his buckskin coat out and looked at her with big brown eyes. She snorted and nudged him again, then the four month old finally began to nurse. His black brush-like tail waved, wagged, whatever, happily. She belonged to Concord, or rather he and Crow were the ones that watched out for her and Alidina. Both mares had fallen pregnant back at the stables. They'd both then escaped into this life, though if it was too cold they'd sneak themselves and their colts into barns and such. The white tail of the mare flicked away an irritating spring time fly.

Concord, or Con, the fourteen year old Grullo(a) stallion, snorted and turned brown eyes to the gelding. Concord's own parents, Massa and Radiant, had been wild horses. Concord had many foals over the years, two of which were geldings Grim and Dream, whom were around too. They seemed to have a thing for Jets of Holy Fire, Crow,many the six year old didn't seem to mind. The black gelding, with his small star and large strip, shook out his coat. Brown eyes looked around, then back to the stallion, and he squealed. Crow's own parents were still owned by people; Holy Fire was a blue roan stallion, while Jet Trails in the Clouds was a black and white. Somehow, the solidness of the blue roan seemed to have made Crow mostly black. He was black and white like mom, but had barely any white. Anyhow, he squealed again, and Con snorted and nipped at him, then looked to the mares.

Artemis' Lamp, or Alidina, a ten year old black dun (Grullo) mare with dark, dark blue eyes, snorted. Yes, her eyes were in fact blue, and she seemed to be a Morgan Arabian or some other Arabian mix. Artemis Palonis, her dad, was the Arabian, a handsome stallion she hadn't seen in so long. Lamps of Life, her mother, was either Morgan or Quarter horse, no one remembered. She had passed away a couple years back...Ja'Far brought her back to the present with a squeal, brought Alidina back to the present. The white maned and tailed palomino colt, with his slender blaze, had finished nursing and now wanted to play. None of them knew that in two to four months, the colts would be caught and gelded...

Nearby was Sebastian, a handsome black stallion with reddish brown eyes, and his mate David's Star. Meyrin was his only mare, and she had a beautiful bay (somewhat darker, mane is oddly red though) coat and deep brown eyes. She was only six, so she was still in her prime. King David, her father and Starfire, her mother, were both owned by humans. One was a Thoroughbred, the other was a Morgan, and so she was a Morbred (?) No matter the correct word, she's a Thoroughbred Morgan mix, and they have twin foals. Star of Devils, or Deaman, is their colt, a handsome dark bay with brown eyes. He's currently nursing from his mother, as he's even younger then the ones in the other herd. He and Devil Wears Prada, or Satsuki, are only about two months old. The brown eyed bay filly, speaking of, squealed and kicked her hooves up, yet waited her turn.

In another nearby space, a whole family of horses had gathered, from a twelve year old stallion to his one year old granddaughter. Said stallion was Grullo(a) with a bright white star. He has brown eyes, and terrible scarring from an attack; well, maybe not terrible except to a human's eye. His parents, Vampire Bast and Cursed Queen, had had him out here. He'd actually been born and raised as a wild horse since he was born. Oh right, his name is Vampire's Curse, or Vampir, and he's the father of the nine year old mare Trea. Her mother, Treasure of the Desert, was a golden Arabian, maybe buckskin (lighter). It didn't matter, as she'd died when Cursed Treasure was only three. She'd left her three year old daughter and six year old mate alone, and shortly later her daughter had fallen pregnant. The brown eyed (blind in left eye) lighter buckskin had cared well for her son over the years.

Aldnoah Zero, or Noah, her five year and six month old buckskin son, was only two when his own dad died. Noah's Alteration had been a darker buckskin, so that and her coat combined had produced a regular buckskin. Anyhow, he'd literally watched his father get shot by those humans...It made him angry even to this day, and he always remembered on the anniversary of the death. He has his own offspring, only one so far, and he loves her greatly. Aldnoah's Drive, or Dria, is his one year old buckskin filly. The brown eyed filly is deaf, the same thing that caused her mother to pass being the culprit for her deafness...Focus Driven, or Jess, had been a lovely red mare with the loveliest soul and the brownest eyes. They would surely remember her for all their years to come. Speaking of mares, a pretty dark bay with a star and light brown eyes. Missing My Soldier, had recently joined them.

Saki was a six year old mare that seemed to possibly have a thing for Noah, and was always nice to Dria. Her parents, Missing in Action and Loving My Soldier, were both tamed horses, of course. They'd never once entertained the thought of leaving their humans. That was just fine by Saki, whom happened to be playing with the young deaf filly right about now.

Elsewhere were the tame horses, Druid and Sage, Whinny and Foxtrot, and some Thoroughbreds with their offspring. Jenny's Oregon, the dark brown stallion, nudged his black mate, Night Witch. Salem Magic, their black son with the white star, snorted and squealed. They didn't seem interested in ever escaping, but the two pure black horses did...Whinny, a beautiful brown mare, and Foxtrot, her chestnut brother or cousin, also seemed interested. However, they couldn't hurt their beautiful ginger girl by doing that, so they never did.

(Kind of crappy ending, and also the Thoroughbreds aren't in the same home as the other four tame ones)


End file.
